Les Derniers Horcrux
by Alics E. Junn
Summary: Il était mort, c'est vrai mais Severus Rogue n'avait pas dit ses derniers mots. Après le dernier souffle, son coeur avait recommencé à battre et il s'était réveillé. Maintenant, il doit reconstruire son âme, mais pas seulement, Albus compte sur lui également. Fumseck approche, et il a besoin de son aide : les deux derniers horcruxes doivent être réunis, ou les Ténèbres reviendront.
1. Chapter 1

Merci pour votre lecture ! J'espère que cette fanfiction vous plaira. N'hésitez pas à me laisser un commentaire et à suivre l'histoire si c'est le cas, ça devrait me motiver à continuer ! ;)

* * *

Les Derniers Horcruxes

* * *

La douleur avait été fulgurante, mais il s'y était attendu. Le plus dur à supporter avait été l'agonie. L'humiliation de l'agonie. Pendant que les larmes coulaient, sources de souvenirs, de peine, de douleur, messages du passé douloureux… arrachés à la mort.

Car la mort est le seul moyen. Le seul moment. Seul le fait de frôler la mort peut permettre de voir sa vie défiler, et de la pleurer pour qu'un autre la voit.

Après cela, ce fut le néant le plus total. Pas le néant du sommeil ou de l'inconscience, pas celui où l'on voit des milliards de pensées. Non, ce fut le néant. Le néant originel. Celui qui se déclenche lorsque plus rien ne vit en nous, lorsque plus rien n'existe.

Ce jour-là, il mourut réellement. Il mourut comme Lily. Comme James. Comme Albus. Il mourut comme tous ceux qu'il n'avait pas protégé. Seulement, Severus Rogue mourut différemment. Il mourut, mais ce fut éphémère.

Ses yeux se rouvrirent. Il avait encore terriblement mal, mais c'était une douleur qui englobait son corps tout entier et pas uniquement les zones où il avait été mordu. Il porta la main à son cou, mais il ne saignait plus. Juste un liquide sec, coagulé.

Il peina à se relever. Il se sentait faible, incomplet, mais tout cela serait bientôt réglé… Non. Ça ne le serait pas. Mais tout irait bien malgré tout car, en réalité, il était encore entier. Encore un peu. Ce ne serait évidemment jamais plus pareil… Mais cela était loin.

Albus était mort.

Il était mort, et il lui avait permis de survivre.

.

Quitter Poudlard ne fut pas compliqué. Outre la bataille qui faisait rage, et qu'il fuyait – cela ne faisait aucun doute –, le champ de protection entourant le château avait été détruit. Il fit quelques pas titubants vers le lac et, quand son pied effleura la surface de l'eau, il transplana.

Il aurait aimé contrôler ses pensées, mais il savait que c'était peine perdue. Il se retrouva dans les ruines de la maison, dans la pièce même, à l'endroit exact, où il l'avait trouvé morte. Le berceau, dont le bois pourri dégageait une odeur étrangement apaisante, grinça quand il s'y appuya.

Un moment, il dut lutter contre les images qui se rependaient devant ses yeux. Son âme était à vif, et il lui était presque impossible d'y réchapper : chaque fois que ses paupières se baissaient, il la voyait dans les cris de Harry. Et lorsqu'il tentait de garder les yeux grands ouverts pour y échapper, c'était comme si son fantôme se rependait tout autour de lui, l'accusant de sa couardise.

Amèrement, avec une mauvaise foi certaine, il marmonna qu'il n'avait pas été à Serpentard sans raison. Evidemment, Serpentard n'empêchait pas de défendre ceux que l'on aime… Et n'obligeait pas à suivre le Seigner des Ténèbres dans les méandres du chaos.

Il l'avait fait, pourtant. Jusqu'à ce qu'Elle soit en danger. Devait-il s'en vouloir d'avoir sombrer dans la noirceur où on le noyait depuis l'enfance ? Sans doute. Mais il ne le ferait pas.

\- Albus ?

Sa voix chevrotante était faible. Il n'était même pas sûr d'avoir parlé à haute voix… Mais le cri perçant lui indiqua que son vieux mentor l'avait bien entendu. Le clair de lune s'éteignit une seconde lorsque l'oiseau passa au-dessus de Severus. Puis le Phoenix au plumage de feu se posa sur berceau, près de lui.

\- Où est-elle ?

L'oiseau secoua la tête, puis un autre cri perça sa gorge. L'ancien professeur de potions hocha faiblement la tête. Il devait attendre. Harry viendrait à bout du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Cela fait… récupérer la baguette de Sureau ne serait qu'une épreuve supplémentaire.

Lentement, le corps épuisé de l'homme se recroquevilla contre le parquet que les intempéries avaient fragilisé.


	2. Chapter 2

Severus ignorait combien de temps il était resté là, sur le sol mal en point de l'ancienne demeure des Potter. Dans sa tête tapait sans relâche une douleur puissante, au rythme d'une mélancolie qui le remplissait d'amertume. Il haïssait cet endroit comme jamais il n'avait haï.

I peine quelques jours, il était venu ici pour se reprendre, se ressourcer, pour se remémorer ce pour quoi il se battait. Aujourd'hui, il ne restait rien d'autre qu'une haine profonde.

Et si elle l'avait choisi, lui, plutôt que James ? Et si Harry avait été son fils, réellement, pas seulement dans ses fantasmes paternalistes ? Si Albus les avait protégés comme convenu ? La pensée le traversait à peine que Fumseck poussait un cri accusateur.

\- Oh, ne jouez pas les innocents, s'exclama Severus avec colère. Si vous aviez écouté, ils seraient sans doute encore en vie ! Et le Seigneur des Ténèbres aurait été détruit il y a quinze ans !

Comme une réponse, un écho, en lui, souffla qu'il avait tort. Il fit de son mieux pour l'ignorer, mais c'était peine perdue : malgré sa bonne volonté et sa mauvaise foi, l'écho prenait le contrôle de chaque réticence.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres aurait fait bien des victimes supplémentaires, en réalité. Personne n'aurait su arrêter l'homme de l'époque. Le monstre sombre qui déposait chaque nuit l'ombre de la mort sur les demeures des moldus comme des sorciers.

Ses doigts, devenus osseux à cause du stress de ses derniers mois, passèrent dans ses cheveux plus gras qu'à l'accoutumée. Il avait besoin d'une douche, il avait besoin de temps… Du temps pour trouver le repos que cette maison ne lui apportait plus.

Dans son état, transplaner était impossible : il ne devait sa réussite de la veille qu'à l'adrénaline accumulée à son réveil. Maintenant qu'il devait composer avec ses forces réelles, il n'était même plus sûr de pouvoir se relever. Il le fit pourtant, et cela provoqua une douleur plus insoutenable encore que les autres.

Les plaies sur sa peau étaient refermées, mais il sentait que les déchirures internes étaient encore bien présentes. Aucune potion ne pouvait gérer ce problème en amont d'une attaque… Il devait en préparer une nouvelle, mais les ingrédients seraient compliqués à trouver.

A grandes peines, il descendit l'escalier qui n'existait déjà plus qu'à moitié. Dans la cuisine, il posa sur un plan de travail rongé par l'humidité ce qu'il avait conservé précieusement : un sac de toile, suffisamment petit pour être dissimulé sous sa robe de sorcier.

De nouveau, Fumseck vint se poser près de lui. Il semblait exténuer également, et Severus savait parfaitement pourquoi : il avait dû passer la nuit et la matinée à veiller. Un rapide coup d'œil vers le toit manquant indiqua au professeur qu'en réalité, une partie de l'après-midi devait également avoir disparue dans son sommeil.

\- Dormez. Il y a bien assez de place ici… Mais par pitié, ne vous consumez pas. Je n'ai pas besoin de ça maintenant.

Le son qu'émit l'oiseau de feu semblait hésiter entre indignation et résignation. Severus se contenta d'un hochement de tête et les ailes rouges se déployèrent de nouveau. Fumseck trouva une place sur une poutre apparente qui ne soutenait plus rien. Il glissa contre son ventre et, en un instant, il dormait.

Severus ne pouvait rester ici éternellement. De plus en plus de moldus étaient venus s'installer à Godric's Hollow et ils avaient beau être minoritaire, le risque demeurait grand. Sans compter que n'importe quel ennemi ou ami de l'ordre saurait où le trouver, si on le soupçonnait encore en vie. Nul n'ignorait les raisons qui le poussait à combattre Vous-savez-qui. Harry lui-même ne l'ignorait plus, et cela était d'une désagréable ironie…

Il chassa ses pensées, et leva sa baguette avant de se raviser. Certes, le Ministère de la Magie était plongé dans le chaos, mais Severus ignorait si Lord Voldemort était mort ou non : il ne pouvait prendre le risque… Dans un cas comme dans l'autre, utiliser sa baguette pourrait signaler sa présence si on le recherchait.

Découragé par avance, il plongea le bras dans le sac et fouilla consciencieusement et délicatement chaque recoin, prenant garde à ne rien faire tomber. Il trouva l'anse d'un chaudron de voyage et l'extirpa non sans mal de la sacoche. Il avait peiné à l'y faire rentrer également… mais il vint enfin.

Il ne pouvait pas se permettre un sort d'Incendio non plus. La vie d'un sorcier devenait incroyablement complexe dès lors que la magie cessait d'être une option. Peut-être avait il tort de se méfier, mais Albus lui avait toujours conseillé de croire son instinct et plus encore la folie de sa paranoïa. Cela lui avait réussi, essentiellement depuis l'arrivée de Harry à l'école de Poudlard.

En tous les cas, Severus devait faire un feu s'il voulait faire cesser celui qui brûlait son corps de l'intérieur, endolorissant ses extrémités. Ses doigts commençaient déjà à blanchirent, tant l'afflux de sang pour réparer les dégâts était important partout ailleurs. Il fouilla de longues minutes dans tous les recoins avant de trouver, enfin, une vieille boîte d'allumettes.

Sans dire qu'elle avait été épargnée par l'humidité et la pourriture, elle était en tous cas en état de l'aider. Il parvint à dégager de la boîte une allumette dont l'état était relativement prometteur. Il enroula de vieux tissus rongés par les mites autour de bout de bois tout aussi peu glorieux et y mit le feu.

Ce n'était pas à la hauteur de ce qu'il pouvait faire dans sa salle de classe, mais cela suffirait, faute de mieux.

.

Préparer la potion lui prit une journée entière. Une journée d'angoisse, de solitude, une journée à supporter la folie qui le secouait de toute part, passant par les zones meurtries de son corps pour mieux s'immiscer en lui.

Severus versa la mixture dans une gourde confectionnée par ses soins. Comme le sac, elle permettait de transporter bien plus qu'il n'y paraissait au premier abord, mais aussi différentes boissons. Il but une gorgée de sa préparation, le goût amer se libérant immédiatement dans son corps pour l'apaiser. Cependant, il n'avait pas emporté suffisamment d'ingrédients pour que la potion soit suffisamment puissante.

Une douleur fantomatique continua donc à le persécuter, mais ses doigts reprenaient leur couleur. Encore pâles, certes, mais ils n'avaient plus l'air d'être sur le point de tomber.

A présent, Severus devait trouver Abelforth. Il transplanerait quand il serait en état de le faire mais, en attendant, il devait emprunter des voies plus… « classiques ». Telles que le passager secret, qui menait au château. De là-bas, il pourrait peut-être apprendre où était la baguette. Trouver Harry, trouver la baguette. Ne pas se faire voir de Harry.

Il savait que le garçon ne garderait pas un instrument si dangereux mais, surtout, que la baguette de Sureau lui serait trop désagréable. Outre le fait que sa toute puissance soit encore réservée à Severus, elle était surtout le reflet de son âme. Et Harry avait été si souvent en contact avec cette magie noire qu'il ne pourrait sans doute plus le supporter. Allait-il tenter en vain de la détruire ? La rendre à la tombe de Dumbledore ? S'il l'ignorait encore pour le moment, il était convaincu de le savoir très vite.

Il rinça le chaudron plus qu'il ne le lava et le rangea consciencieusement dans son sac. Abelforth. Ensuite, le château. Il passerait par sa réserve récupérer des plantes, par sa classe récupérer la pierre, puis il trouverait Harry. Ce ne serait pas difficile : il suffirait de suivre les plaintes pleurnichardes du héros par procuration.

Severus secoua faiblement la tête. Il n'y avait plus de place pour l'amertume, uniquement de la place pour le retour de Dumbledore, et pour sa survie. Et pour l'épanouissement de Harry, comme cela avait été prévu dès sa naissance… Si seulement il avait pu lui éviter tout ça. S'il avait pu interférer avec cette prophétie, tuer le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui-même, mettre Harry à l'abris simplement pour se plonger dans son regard et haïr ce qu'il représentait pour mieux aimer les traits qui l'entourait.

Il avait besoin de la voir. Il prit sa baguette, mais parvint à se retenir avant de prononcer le « patronum » final. Le réconfort attendrait que la baguette de Sureau soit dans sa main. Quant à celle-ci…

Il contempla sa baguette dont le bois de Frêne était sculpté dans des formes géométriques semblant complexes. En réalité, il s'agissait d'un labyrinthe à plusieurs sorties, des plus simples, comme pour lui rappeler qu'il avait tous les choix du monde… Alors même qu'il ne choisissait plus depuis qu'il était entré aux services de Dumbledore. Non, avant ça, lorsqu'il avait rejoint Tom Jédusor dans sa quête.

Au moment où il quittait la baguette des yeux, il se souvint de ce qu'avait un jour dit Dumbledore à propos d'elle… « Elle savait dès le départ qui tu serais, Severus. Les baguettes dont le cœur se compose de crin de Sombral sont puissantes, bien sûr… Mais, surtout, elles sont pour ceux qui affrontent la mort. ». La baguette savait-elle qu'il se retrouverait dans pareil situation ?

Savait elle qu'il allait l'abandonner, aujourd'hui ? Qu'il devrait prendre la baguette de Sureau pour veiller sur elle, et que jamais il ne pourrait réutiliser sa vieille amie, par peur d'être trouvé ? Il soupira. S'inquiéter des sentiments d'une baguette… Quelle idée !

.

En attendant, il ne pourrait plus utiliser la magie de sitôt s'il traînait encore.

\- Albus ?

Les plumes de Fumseck frémirent, mais il ne bougea pas. Severus avait sous-estimé sa fatigue… L'oiseau le retrouverait, il savait où il allait, après tout.

Il aurait aimé dire qu'il n'avait jeté aucun regard en arrière, mais il ne le devait qu'au fait d'être sorti à reculons. La maison vide, délabrée, provoqua un nouveau cataclysme dans son cœur. La haine qu'il nourrissait à son égard ne cesserait jamais… Chaque fois qu'il reviendrait, il serait anéanti. C'était le poids qu'il devait porter, et il ne s'en plaindra jamais.

* * *

Comme vous le savez sans doute, la baguette de Severus n'est pas connue... Alors comment l'ai-je déterminé ? Je n'ai évidemment pas fait cela au hasard, mais il s'agit plus de servir mon propos que de me rapprocher de ce que J.K. Rowling a pu imaginer pour lui.

Pour commencer, elle est en bois de frêne : cela signifie qu'elle n'est fidèle qu'à celui qu'elle choisi et ne fonctionne qu'à très moindre mesure avec un autre sorcier. Autrement dit, elle est aussi fidèle à Rogue qu'il est lui-même fidèle à Lily.

Ensuite, le crin de Sombral : on dit de ce cœur qu'il ne considère comme digne que les sorciers ayant vaincu la mort. C'est le cas ici, puisque n'oublions pas que nous partons du principe que Rogue a été tué par Voldemort mais que... eh bien, ça n'a pas très bien fonctionné !

Niveau information que je n'ai pas donné mais auxquelles j'ai réfléchis : la longueur de la baguette de Rogue est ici de 30cm, car la taille de ces dernières prend en compte trois critères différents (la taille du sorcier, sa personnalité et sa puissance). Quant à la souplesse de la baguette, je considère qu'elle est très rigide, car cela correspond en général à la souplesse d'esprit du propriétaire, et à sa capacité à accepter le changement. Finissons avec l'épaisseur de la baguette que je considère modérer, les baguettes les plus fines étant généralement plus propice à produire des sorts élégants, là où Rogue, sans être désespéré, utiliserait plutôt la magie dans l'urgence.

* * *

En tous les cas, j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu ! N'oubliez pas de me laisser une petite review pour m'encourager à continuer ;)


	3. Chapter 3

Une fois hors de la maison, Severus retrouva son calme peu à peu. Si les Horcrux était un poison pour l'âme, cette demeure l'était au moins autant. En tous les cas, il ne pouvait se permettre de perdre plus de temps : il avait déjà dormi trop longtemps, et Fumseck ne faisait pas mieux que lui à ce niveau-là… Même s'il était de mauvais goût de le lui reprocher.

Il prit le risque de transplaner jusqu'à pré-au-lard, de peur d'arriver trop tard. Pourtant il n'était pas vraiment pressé par le temps : une fois en place, la baguette ne disparaitrait plus… Mais la peur était là, et il voulait achever au plus vite cette mission. Il atterrit devant La Tête de Sanglier, une taverne aussi sinistre qu'à l'accoutumé mais dont l'odeur semblait éloigner tout ennemis.

La maison d'Abelforth, si sa mémoire ne le trahissait pas, devait se trouver à quelques rues de là, dans une ruelle étroite au sol irrégulier. Seulement ici, tout se ressemblait, et sans Dumbledore pour le guider, la manœuvre devenait bien plus complexe…

Il passa devant plusieurs maisons dont les lumières, pour la plupart vacillantes, lui donnaient une sensation de malaise puissante. Rien ne semblait naturel ici. Etait-ce le reflet de la guerre ? la pensée des drames qui se jouaient non loin ? Il l'ignorait. Mais au fond, il sentait que la raison était des plus simples : en sortant, il avait espéré trouver l'euphorie des vainqueurs… mais Harry ne semblait pas en avoir fini avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Pas encore.

Ce n'est qu'après une vingtaine de minutes que Severus trouva la rue qu'il cherchait, par un coup de chance plus que par un génie de sa mémoire : au loin, il avait aperçu la robe noire et mal entretenue d'un Mangemort, et son premier réflexe avait été de s'engouffrer dans le premier passage venu. Le bon, par chance.

Il passa deux ou trois portes avant de s'arrêter enfin devant l'une d'elles, semblable aux autres si ce n'est qu'une petite marche de pierre faisait office de perron. Il toqua sans la gravir, et attendit.

Que ce soit parce qu'il s'attendait à sa visite ou parce qu'il ne voulait tout simplement voir personne, le frère de Dumbledore se fit attendre. D'abord cinq minutes, puis dix. Même Severus, qui avait pour habitude de faire attendre ses visiteurs pour le simple plaisir de les voir s'impatienter n'avait jamais poussé le vice jusque-là.

Il toquait pour la sixième fois consécutive quand, enfin, un pas lourd se fit entendre à l'intérieur. Celui qui lui ouvrit était en tout point semblable à son souvenir : une barbe grise qu'on devinait avoir été un jour marron, des yeux perçants, un nez aquilin et, surtout, un regard plein d'amertume et d'ennui.

Abelforth reconnu le professeur, et il le lui montra d'une façon plutôt véhémente. La porte se referma violemment, et Severus toqua encore une fois.

\- Abelforth, ne faites pas…

L'enfant ? Il ne risquait pas de le convaincre en l'insultant, aussi, il se ravisa.

\- Ça. Ne faites pas ça. Ouvrez. Je dois simplement emprunter le passage…

\- Trouvez en un autre, je ne vous aiderais pas à rejoindre votre maître.

C'était de bonne guerre, il ne pouvait le nier. Severus resta silencieux un long moment, si bien que le frère d'Albus le croyait sans doute parti. Mais il toqua encore une fois, puis déplia ses doigts lentement pour les poser sur le battant de bois.

\- S'il-vous-plait… Vous êtes ma seule chance…

\- De tuer plus d'innocents ?

\- De rendre à Albus ce qui lui appartient.

Un mensonge. Un seul. Ce n'était pas si grave, si ça servait une cause noble. Mais était-elle noble ?

\- Je dois récupérer sa baguette. Elle a été volée par le Seigneur des Ténèbres mais… je dois la remettre… elle doit reposer près de lui.

Le silence qui suivit fut oppressant. Est-ce qu'Abelforth savait qu'il mentait ? Est-ce que la baguette était déjà de retour dans le tombeau de l'illustre directeur de Poudlard ? Il n'en savait rien. Mais il devait agir vite. Harry n'était pas le plus malin, certes, mais s'il n'était pas encore venu à bout du Mage Noir, ça ne saurait tarder.

Un bruit de verrou, et la porte s'ouvrit enfin. Abelforth ne le regarda même pas, de la colère ou du dégoût, impossible de le déterminer… En tous les cas, Severus entra dans la maison sombre, mal décorée, et se dirigea immédiatement vers le tableau qui représentait la sœur d'Albus : Ariana.

La jeune femme le fixa un long moment, puis, lentement, le tableau pivota sur des gonds invisibles et dévoila un passage creusé dans la roche. Severus se retourna pour remercier son hôte, mais ce dernier s'était assis à une table de bois, dos à lui, et semblait perdu dans ses pensées les plus sombres.

L'ancien professeur de potions pénétra dans le tunnel bas qui le força à se pencher légèrement. Il avança dans le noir, tenté de prononcer à mi-voix un « lumos » qui l'aurait dénoncé auprès du Ministère de la Magie.

Il lui sembla marcher pendant une éternité, et c'était sans doute le cas étant donné la distance qui séparait pré-au-lard et Poudlard. Lentement, il poussa le tableau qui donnait sur la Salle sur Demande. Un vague coup d'œil à l'intérieur, puis il sorti du tunnel avec lenteur et remis la toile en place.

Bon, il devait maintenant trouver la sortie. La Salle sur Demande avait pris la forme d'un immense débarras, et il n'était pas vraiment sûr de savoir par où se diriger. Il sentait une légère odeur de brûlé, et en relevant la tête il comprit bien pourquoi : des flammes léchaient une pile de chaises, livres, commodes et autres meubles.

Il eut un haut le cœur en entendant soudain la voix de Harry au loin. Il devait partir sans être vu, ou il risquait fort de devoir rendre des comptes à des personnes qu'il n'avait aucune envie de voir. Notamment le professeur Mcgonagall qui ne rechignerait pas à l'envoyer à Azkaban.

En contournant au mieux les piles et les voix, il finit enfin par trouver un mur qu'il entreprit de longer dans, espérait-il, la bonne direction. Se fut heureusement le cas et, alors que les flammes s'élevaient de plus en plus haut, il était enfin dehors. Il courut jusqu'au seul endroit où il serait en sécurité : sa réserve.

Il y arriva sans encombre, et refermer la porte derrière lui provoqua une sensation de bien être extraordinaire. Il ferma les yeux, profitant des effluves des plantes, des décoctions, et du cliquetis léger de l'horloge, au-dessus de sa tête.

C'était une sensation agréable… Une tranquillité volée au beau milieu du chaos de la guerre. Son corps tout entier tremblait… Il devait se faire une nouvelle potion, ou ce serait un cauchemar.

Severus fouilla frénétiquement ses étagères, alors que la douleur grandissait de plus en plus. Il sentait les crocs du serpent s'enfoncer dans ses chairs, le mordre, le dévorer, l'empoisonner. Là ! L'ingrédient qui lui avait manqué, l'ingrédient qu'Albus avait conservé pour lui, qu'il lui avait remis en le regardant dans les yeux. En disant « le jour où vous en aurez besoin, Severus, nous sauvera tous les deux. ». Quelques heures plus tard, le corps de Dumbledore s'écrasait au bas de la tour.

Il secoua la tête, faiblement, et prit la fiole. Elle était minuscule… mais cela serait suffisant. Une seule dose, une seule gorgée, et il serait soigné.

Il sorti d'un placard un chaudron de petite taille, qu'il posa sur une structure chauffante. Un simple anneau de métal, soutenu par des branches, et sous lequel il avait disposé des combustibles. Il ne pouvait utiliser un « incendio ».

Il avait bien fait de garder des allumettes… Les moldus avaient parfois des idées intéressantes, bien que la plupart ne ressemble qu'à de vaines tentatives de magie. Le feu s'alluma, et il laissa le chaudron vite chauffer lentement.

En attendant, il éminça finalement un chiendent étoilé, extirpa de l'essence de dictame, réduisit en poudre une demi-corne de licorne et une pierre de lune, avant de récupérer du mucus de Veracrasse dans une étagère non-loin.

Les ingrédients ainsi préparés, il souleva un lourd flacon dont il commença à verser le contenu dans son chaudron. L'eau du lac noir produisait un son agréable, semblable à un sifflement, en entrant en contact avec la surface brûlante.

Il ajouta l'ensemble des ingrédients en une fois, et entreprit de mélanger lentement la préparation. La douleur le forçait à se plier en deux, mais il ne cessait pour autant de remuer le liquide. Il lui sembla qu'une éternité passa avant que la préparation n'épaississe enfin. Il soupira de soulagement, et ajouta quelques gouttes de Rosée du matin, qui s'évaporèrent dans un nuage argenté.

Enfin, d'une main tremblante, il ouvrit le précieux flacon offert par Albus. L'odeur qui en émanait était rance, acide, amer, désagréable. Il eut un haut le cœur, plus puissant encore qu'en entendant la voix de Harry. Enfin, il ferma les yeux et versa le venin du Basilic dans la potion.

.

La douleur le terrassa et il se retrouva à terre, une main solidement accrochée à la table de bois. Le souffle coupé, il dû se résigner à rester complètement immobile. Dans vingt minutes, il pourrait boire la potion. En attendant, il devait attendre. Souffrir.

Las, son corps se laissa guider jusqu'au mur que formait les hautes étagères. Severus s'y adossa, et ferma les yeux dans l'espoir idiot de somnoler pour échapper à la douleur. Evidemment, ça ne fonctionnait pas… Pire, il avait l'impression d'être pris dans un étau couvert de lames.

Enfin, il put la boire. Il en avala une louche entière, goulument, luttant contre la douleur brûlante qui émanait de ses tripes. La chaleur de la potion devint soudain de glace. Des milliers de stalactites semblaient pousser dans son corps.

Il poussa un hurlement rauque, aussi étouffé que le lui permettait sa condition physique, lorsqu'il sentit comme une déchirure au plus profond de lui. Cela n'avait rien à voir avec les morsures du serpent, il le sentait, le savait. Ce n'était pas non plus la potion qui faisait son oeuvre. C'était quelque chose de plus sinistre encore…

Ses mains tremblaient. D'un côté, il ne pouvait qu'espérer ne pas être vu : il savait que Harry avait la carte du Maraudeur. De l'autre, son cœur lui hurlait qu'il devait se préoccuper d'autre chose… Qu'un Horcrux en avait détruit un autre. Il le sentait. La Baguette de Sureau avait détruit un Horcrux… Et ce ne pouvait être que Harry.

Mais il ne devait pas paniquer. Surtout pas. Tout cela faisait partie du plan d'Albus. Le moment venu, le garçon devait mourir… Il était mort à présent. Et quelle était la suite du plan, au juste ?

Il soupira profondément, ferma les yeux, mais fut tiré de ses pensées par un craquement sec et une chaleur brutale autour de lui. Dans un éclair de feu, Fumseck apparu sous ses yeux.

\- Albus…

Severus eut un sourire faible et referma les yeux, étrangement apaisé. Il pouvait donc transplaner… Ce n'était pas étonnant. Il l'avait fait pour échapper à Ombrage et au Ministère de la Magie il y a quelques années de cela.

Après un soupir profond, il plongea son regard dans celui du Phoenix.

\- J'ai bu la potion… La douleur s'en va… Mais Harry… Vient de mourir… Que dois-je faire à présent… ?

Son souffle était trop court pour lui permettre de parler, il aurait voulu qu'Albus parle, mais il ne le pouvait évidemment pas. Severus secoua faiblement la tête, et un léger cri de l'oiseau le ramena à lui.

Il lut dans son regard, sans réelle difficulté. Avoir fait de l'Occlumancie aidait sans doute beaucoup. Attendre. N'était-il bon qu'à ça, alors ? Même aux yeux de Dumbledore ? Quand serait-il enfin un homme d'action ?

Mais l'ancien Directeur avait raison, ça ne faisait aucun doute… Il devait attendre, et son heure serait bientôt là.

* * *

Alors, un petit point sur la potion ! Je l'ai appelé Potion de Régénération des Horcrux.

Elle se compose de deux branches de chiendent étoilé, de 5ml d'essence de dictame, de la poudre d'une demi-corne de licorne, de la poudre d'une pierre de lune, de 5g de mucus de Veracrasse, de quinze gouttes de Rosée du matin, de 3ml de venin de basilic et, enfin, d'un demi-litre d'eau du lac de Poudlard.

\- Le Chiendent étoilé est utilisé dans la concoction d'un baume de soin appelé Baume de Chiendent étoilé

\- L'essence de dictame permet de soigner les plaies

\- La corne de licorne est utilisé dans l'antidote aux Poisons Courants

\- La poudre de pierre de lune entre dans la composition du Philtre de paix (qui apaise)

\- Le mucus de Veracrasse est un "liant", il permet de lier les ingrédients entre eux pour leur permettre d'agir ensemble

\- La Rosée du matin permet la modification du corps, esthétiquement (ici, pour supprimer toute marque laissée par les morsures)

\- Le venin du Basilic, enfin, est bien connu pour détruire les Horcruxes, ici je pars du principe qu'il permet donc de venir à bout du venin d'un Horcruxe. Evidemment, ça reste un poison mortel, et cela aura des conséquences par la suite...

\- L'eau du lac noir, enfin, est très chargé en magie, elle permet donc ici de rehausser les effets de chaque ingrédient

* * *

J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plût ! N'hésitez pas à commenter et à suivre la fanfiction pour être prévenu de son avancée.

Pas d'inquiétude si vous êtes encore dans le flou : tout se révélera, ou presque, dans le prochain chapitre... ;)


	4. Chapter 4

Severus rouvrit les yeux dans la pénombre. Le feu tremblant qu'il avait allumé sous le chaudron s'était éteint de lui-même et il ne voyait presque plus rien dans la réserve sans fenêtre. Lorsque ses yeux s'habituèrent enfin à la pénombre, il vit que Fumseck le fixait de son regard humide. Il se releva donc et ajusta sa robe autour de lui pour se draper au mieux.

\- C'est l'heure ?

Un cri timide lui répondit. Severus soupira en sortant sa baguette, juste au cas où : il n'était pas à l'abris de rencontrer un ennemi de sa cause, ce qui aurait été tout naturel. Avant de sortir de la réserve, il posa son oreille contre la porte de bois. Pas un son à l'extérieur… Il se glissa dans le couloir, comme une ombre, et referma prudemment la porte une fois Fumseck dehors.

L'oiseau de feu s'éleva dans les airs et vola dans les escaliers, sans doute vers la première fenêtre ouverte. Mieux valait qu'ils ne soient pas vu ensemble, en effet, que le meurtrier de Dumbledore soit vu avec son oiseau ne serait pas très malin.

Severus devait contourner la grande salle, il le savait. C'est là-bas que serait logiquement transportés les morts et les blessés… Il avait envie d'aller voir. Voir qui était mort dans cette guerre ridicule, fruit d'un seul fanatique. Mais non, il devait accomplir sa tâche et ne pas céder aux déviances perverses qui le hantaient.

L'ancien professeur passa dans le couloir d'un pas rapide. L'odeur de la mort était partout. Dans les pierres brisées, les piliers couchés, la poussière, les impacts, les corps des mangemorts qu'il enjambait non sans un certain plaisir.

Arrivé en bas des marches, Severus tendit une nouvelle fois l'oreille. Rien… pas un son. Ça en devenait étrange. Il monta d'un pas rapide, sa robe fouettant l'air, et arriva enfin dans le hall. Il passa la porte en silence, le souffle court. Finalement, il accéléra le pas vers la porte et, en l'espace de quelques secondes, il marchait sur l'un des sentiers de pierres du parc.

Ne restait qu'à attendre Harry. Il devait le suivre, pour s'assurer qu'il remette bien la moitié de son âme aux côtés de Dumbledore.

.

Il lui sembla attendre une éternité, et c'était sans doute le cas. Il avait repéré Fumseck, en haut d'une tour à moitié détruite. Il voyait d'ici son désarroi, et la façon dont il comptait chaque pierre manquante. Le spectacle était…

Il n'y avait pas de mots. Il avait passé des années ici. De nombreuses, très nombreuses années… Autant d'année que Harry en avait. Et tout, à présent, était détruit. Le château n'était plus qu'une esquisse bâclée de lui-même.

Enfin, il entendit le trio de pas familier, qu'il avait guetté pendant des années pour s'assurer que le jeune Potter ne s'attire pas d'ennuis. Il se cacha au mieux derrière un pilier, ramenant sa robe contre lui pour éviter qu'elle ne le trahisse.

Un coup d'œil risqué, mais il en avait besoin… Les trois amis étaient dans un état déplorable. Les yeux rougis par les larmes, des traces de sang et de coups sur le corps et le visage, leurs vêtements déchirés et leur démarche lasse.

Severus soupira. Harry était faible… alors ce serait aisé. Il sorti sa baguette des plis de sa robe et la pointa sur Harry, au plus bas. Il murmura tout bas.

\- Legilimens…

Immédiatement, des images l'envahir. De nombreuses, trop nombreuses images. Juste avant que Harry et ses deux amis ne disparaisse, il vit le tombeau de Dumbledore. Rassuré, il transplana à son tour.

Evidemment, le tombeau n'était pas loin, juste dans le parc de Poudlard, loin de la porte. Il aurait fallu environ trente minutes pour le rejoindre, mais les trois jeunes épuisés ne devaient pas avoir envie de faire tout ce chemin. Il était déjà plutôt incroyable qu'ils prennent le temps si rapidement de rendre la baguette à son propriétaire.

.

Lorsque Severus arriva sur place, il dû se hâter pour se mettre à couvert. A l'abris, à l'ombre d'un arbre centenaire dont les feuilles immobiles semblaient pleurer le sang des morts, il regarda la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux.

Le tombeau, dont la dalle avait été brisées, semblait plus solitaire que jamais. Lorsque le vent se leva, faisant crier les branches, il vit quelques mèches de cheveux blancs se balancer gracieusement, dansant. Une mélodie étrange vint à ses oreilles. Une mélodie douce, comme le chant des âmes qui partent…

Les notes, lentes, s'élevaient, tournoyaient autour d'eux. Il vit Harry s'écrouler, contre le tombeau de marbre blanc. Il vit le regard que Ron et Hermione échangèrent avant de venir près de lui. Il vit leurs larmes, à tous les trois.

Il vit la main de Harry qui se posait sur le marbre. Celle de Hermione qui se posait sur son épaule. Celle de Ron qui ne savait où se mettre, et qui se baissait pour ne pas gâcher ce moment.

Severus pleura. Il ne pleura pas Albus. Il pleura la peine de ces adolescents qui avaient affronté la guerre depuis leur enfance. Ces adolescents qui avaient combattus dans une guerre qui n'aurait jamais dû être la leur.

Il en voulut à Albus. Il lui en voulut, peut-être plus encore que face à son échec dans la protection de Lily. C'était comme si son cœur se déchirait. Une partie voulait sortir du couvert des arbres, venir rassurer Harry… L'autre voulait voir revenir Albus. Le seul guide qu'il nait jamais eu.

Alors il se pressa un peu plus contre l'écorce et ferma les yeux, pour tenter de les oublier. La mélodie, entêtante, dansait et se balançait autour de lui, harcelant ses oreilles, le faisant frémir de honte et de peine. Enfin, les sanglots s'éteignirent. La mélodie, lentement, se mit à ralentir. A son tour, elle cessa.

Severus se redressa et tourna la tête vers le trio. Harry déposait la baguette dans le tombeau. Il se releva, et c'est Hermione qui fit se poser les morceaux brisés qui servait de toit au mort. Ils contemplèrent la dalle froide un moment, alors que la pluie commençait à tomber, assombrissant le marbre.

L'ancien professeur se redressa et Harry tourna la tête vers lui. Caché juste à temps, il soupira.

\- Harry ? Allons y.

Il imagina sans mal Hermione poser sa main sur le bras du héro malgré lui. Leur pas mouillé dans l'herbe s'éloigna alors que la pluie décuplait.

Bientôt, un rideau d'eau s'étendit sous ses yeux, battant des feuilles et les branches au-dessus de sa tête. Il sorti de l'orée de bois, et laissa la pluie le noyer. Rapidement, il eut la sensation de peser le double de son poids dans ses vêtements avaient absorbé d'eau.

Il s'arrêta devant le tombeau. Il avait déjà trop utilisé sa baguette… Il posa ses mains sur le marbre, ses doigts glissant le long des fissures jusqu'à trouver un espace assez large pour s'y glisser.

Il tira de toutes ses forces. Pendant de longues secondes, cela ne servit à rien. Alors il tira plus fort, ferma les yeux, grogna sous l'effort. Ce n'est que quand des larmes de frustration se mirent à perler sur ses joues que, enfin, le marbre bougea.

Lentement, centimètre par centimètre, la lourde pierre s'écarta des autres. Elle tomba enfin dans un bruit sourd que la pluie étouffa.

Severus posa ses paumes sur l'épaisseur dévoilée d'un autre morceau du tombeau. Cette fois-ci, il poussa. Encore des secondes, de la frustration, de la colère, du désespoir. Enfin, un mouvement. Quelques centimètres de gagné… Puis le visage d'Albus.

Il le fixa un long moment, et les larmes se multiplièrent. C'était ce que Harry avait vu ? La peau parcheminée à en tomber, sur des os saillants… Des paupières devenues presque transparente… Une barbe qui semblait comique, à ne cacher qu'une mâchoire…

Il dû reculer pour vomir, brusquement. Il avait déjà vu la mort, mais c'était autre chose… C'était les conséquences de la mort. L'oublie du corps. La transformation d'un visage.

Plusieurs minutes plus tard, il se reprenait enfin. L'eau avait dû envahir le cercueil… Il devait le refermer. Il avança à genoux jusqu'à la tombe, ses coudes se posèrent sur son rebord, et il écarquilla les yeux.

Albus était totalement sec. Pas une trace d'eau. Même là, il combattait les éléments… Severus sourit doucement, malgré le goût aigre de la bile dans sa gorge et sur sa langue. Il tendit les doigts sur la baguette…

Une explosion.

Non… Une implosion.

Brusquement, des sensations, des émotions, un tonnerre de bonheur, de joie, de peine, de larmes, de peur, de cris, de rire, de sourire, de fuite, d'espoir, de désespoir, de honte, de colère… Tout ! Enfin ! Tout l'éventail de ces sensations, de ces émotions ! Tout ce qu'il était, là… Enfin… Complet.

Il hurla.

Encore une fois, il hurla.

Puis il parti dans un grand éclat de rire.

Ensuite, ce fut un torrent de larmes.

Il était complet. Il serrait convulsivement la baguette de Sureau. Son âme. Ce fragment de lui qui s'était détaché quand il avait tué Dumbledore… Ce fragment de lui, cet Horcrux si puissant…

.

Lorsque le calme lui revint pour de bon, Severus se leva. Il n'eut qu'à lever sa baguette pour que le marbre se remette en place. Lentement, il se mit en route vers le château, à pieds cette fois. Il voulait voir cet endroit une dernière fois, avant de fuir.

Sur le chemin, ses doigts se crispaient à en devenir blanc, s'accrochant à sa baguette.

Albus l'avait prévenu. La Baguette de Sureau était puissante, elle était une relique, en devenir une partie, la forcer à devenir un peu de lui, corrompre sa nature même, ne serait pas sans conséquence.

Il savait, pourtant ça restait une sensation étrange. Il aurait dû simplement récupérer ce qu'il était, devenir entier… Il se sentait en réalité doublé. Tout ce qu'il ressentait était au moins deux fois plus fort. Sans dire que c'était une torture… Disons que c'était particulièrement anxiogène.

Au bout d'une vingtaine de minute, à patauger dans la boue et à maudire le ciel pour toute cette pluie, Severus se retrouva enfin au pied de la tour d'Astronomie. Il soupira, et s'appuya contre les pierres humides, rendues presque noires par l'eau.

Longuement, il regarda l'endroit où le corps sans vie d'Albus avait percuté le sol, puis il leva la tête pour regarder l'endroit dont il était tombé. Il leva sa baguette… Et enfin, lui aussi, il put lui rendre hommage.

La lueur, seule, lui permis d'imaginer toutes celles de cette nuit-là : sa clarté se reflétait sur chaque goutte de pluie, propageant la peine en un millier de fragment. Le cri de Fumseck retentit et l'oiseau, dont le plumage trempé alourdissait le vol, se posa près de Severus, qui l'abrita de sa robe.

Il était temps…

Il s'accroupi, posa sa main sur le dos de l'oiseau, et transplana.


End file.
